


ULTRANATURAL season 1

by ULTRANATURAL



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Archangels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Human, M/M, Nephilim, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ULTRANATURAL/pseuds/ULTRANATURAL
Summary: This is a series about a preteen nephilim trying to live in a supernatural society in school but the world has plans!From giants, fish and human hybrids and spirits to gods deities ect. We will build a great story and grow together.





	1. ULTRANATURAL prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is still developing so i will fix any grammar/story making and writing mistakes i come across i want to grow to be a better story writer to tell you a wonderful story full of powers, diversity ect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now when it come to characters, i do have some original characters but ill tell you which ones isnt mine(lana and her family isn't mine! They're from a show called pokemon ultra sun and moon[including mallow,lillie kiawe, amd Sophocles] and Gabriel is from a show called supernatural[so is castiel])

April 2nd 2005  
  
“There she is”, said the mysterious man in a black coat that covered his face and everything, “the child of the angel castiel” he was aware of the security systems in the room where the mother was screaming of pain to get the baby out but cracking through the security code was easier than cracking through a password on a computer whose password was “password”  
  
He was chuckling unknowingly  
  
He knew who castiel was. he was the general of the angel army during... ** _the war_** 150 years ago. and he was the angel who was the strongest of any average strength angel.

"Not the strongest being of several races and pretty far from the strongest being but nevertheless, he and this child are no joke when it comes to power and abilitys" he said to himself

This baby in the bed, this baby he was observing, this baby he needed for all the right and wrong reasons was the daughter of castiel and is the child of castiel and her , "human" dad waiting for someone to tell him that his baby is normal even though he knows the answer is going to be “this shouldn't be happening”  
  
the mother, She loved that child despite what she is .  
  
And the step dad, he was surprising supportive despite the situation by legal requirements to not have **nephilim** **children**. **(half angel ,half human.)** This being the case ever since the u.s, Latin America, Russia, and China great loss to the angels [angelica] in  _ **the war**_ 50 yearsand the aftermath of this war making both u.s extremely weary of angels.

The mysterious man looked at the baby's name tag and smirked to himself

 

 

 

> "Lana... So thats what they decided to name you, interesting" the man said.

The law system was extremely merciless when it came to punishing angels and their children in u.s.

Most citizens were extremely stereotypical of the angel/nephilim race so being a young angel/nephilim in school was basically a  _kick me_ sign on your back everyday, and it wasn't because of their abilities hell, a majority of humans have a way to keep up with angel strength. it was because of their history. 

Anyone thats an angel of has angel child or nephilims had to pay double currency for the angel[i.e recess in u.s for angels would cost $2, school dues $50 etc]and angels were greatly harassed by humans in society

40% of angels had to stay in heaven for the purpose of effectively managing the afterlife. almost no humans was aware whether heaven exists or not

  
The truth is when humans are fear and hate grows in their hearts for one particular human, they pretend to care for them out of their fear and make the person think that they’re loved but if they have a 4 out of 4 probability to end them and to make their life pretty damn close to hell, they’ll take that chance quicker than a heartbeat because even if the person they fear and hate is the brightest angel in the world, they still want to end them to rid themselves of the feeling of fear and hate at the same time even if it takes killing someone or ruin their life, they’ll take that opportunity without regret.  
  
He was about to grab the child when he started to gain a particular thirst and was just craving for anything to drink, and he just needed something to drink.  
  
He left the baby's room to get something to drink without fear of the worst and besides, he already took out the guards without making a sound and without breaking a sweat, “what’s the worst that can happen to me?” the mysterious man said to himself quietly.  
the man walked quietly to the water jugs, he picks up what seems to be a cup and started to pour water into it, but he had this shockingly fear jerking grin expression for a good reason.  
  
The water was normal in the jug but what came out was blood...pure blood and...he already prepared for this. The spell did take a bit longer than expected but neither less, it works!”now to just drink it” he mumbled to himself. He drank s the blood initiating the process of his spell. “Well that wasn't so Ba-  
  
*whispers*  
"What!!"  
He says to himself.  
  
*WHISPER..SS SSS  
“Ughhhhh!!! why!!!” he starts to scream to himself in pain  
  
*WHISPER WHISPER*  
“You know what choice you must make for you to accomplish your goal, let my memories pounce on your mind so you can find out what you must do so that you get 1 step closer to succeeding at your goal."  
  
* WHISPER WHISPER WHISPER WHISPER WHISPER WHISPER WHISPER WHISPER WHISPER WHISPER-  
  
“AHH UGHHHHH!!!”  
The mysterious person was in pain now for a full 10 seconds as someone else's or whatever the hell they were memories was rushing through his head but after a full 10 seconds they stopped!  
  
*Screech*  
  
“The alarm”! The mysterious man panicky said  
“crap! I can't take the child but j know one thing I must do and I have to do it quick!" the mysterious man said as all the security guards started to get up after being unconscious for a good minute, he looked at the blood for a good minute then ran towards the baby's room with the blood cup with his intentions set in his head.

* * *

By the time the doctors got in the room, the perpetrator was gone and they were left with a wailing baby.

> "What the hell just happen-!?"
> 
> "What the hell you mean what just happened!?, this random man just broke into this hospital and his intentions was clearly the baby!?!?"

"What happened!?" Lana's dad said while walking in with the mother.

> "The man must've drugged the baby with something" the doctors said to the other
> 
> "Get them out of the room, we're doing a surgery"
> 
> Wait! What happened to our child!?lana's mother asked while both parents were being extorted out.
> 
> "Most likely not anything good" the doctor said as it was clear he wasn't saying anything else before kicking them out the room.

 

  
(These characters are not mine! They're from a series called supernatural and Pokemon sun and moon!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am all the way for constructive criticism so if i make any story writing/grammar/writing mistakes, feel free to let me know in the comments and I'll get to the comments asap. I want to grow as a story writer so i cam create a great story for everyone!


	2. keep your cool Lana!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well you better, your race isn't exactly the most welcome beings of our society so if you fail i won't be surprised or upset, you angels OR nephilims should just give up and go back home so you won't face the impact of failure"

june 5th 2018 present

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> *Breaking news! this mutant kid was able to lift a car with just one hand to save his dad! amazing!!!
> 
> *Breaking news! this man stole from a bank and nobody was able to see him!!
> 
> *Breaking news! This angel just smited 35 people before getting apprehended. they wonder why we hate any type of angels and nephilims!!!

" **Lana!!, come downstairs to eat!!!, the bus is going to be here in 5 minutes!"** Lana's mother said

" _Coming mom!!_ "

Lana started to get ready as she turned off her computer and put in in her backpack," _can never have too many news and reports"_

she thought as she was getting her jacket to go downstairs

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> " **your forgetting break-**
> 
> _"i don't need  breakfast!"_ Lana said as she hadn't past a glance to her mom, instead, eyeing for a quick meal that could be eaten in less than 5 seconds." _i just need a 5 second snack to eat_ _""for sure"_ she proclaimed while running to get a snack.

 

 she was relatively short as she was 4 ft 7 inches tall, she had blue eyes and hair, she wears a latter in a yellow decorations. she's wearing a light blue jacket with the inside of the jacket being gray. she also wears blue pants with a wave pattern extremely slimier to that of an ocean and, it's tightened by a yellow belt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> *HONK HONK*
> 
> _"see you when i get back mom!_ _"_
> 
> **"Lana wait!!!"**

Lana stopped at the door, "yes mom? i surely can't be late!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **" i wanted to say good luck on your test and that i love you"**
> 
> **"** _love you too mom_ " "for sure"Lana said as she left out to go to school
> 
> Lana hid a gentle smile on her face as she boarded the bus.

* * *

 

 

 

 

this test she had to take _which is the **entrance test**_  wasn't just an average Joe test, this test determines weather your allowed to take a test to go to an academy. if you get a low score;you take another test, _the academy exam,_  to determine weather you go to 3 bad academy schools,  **fail** , you go to the worst one of those 3 horrible academy. the same goes for if you get a average score and a amazing score for the entrance test. 

The school bus arrives extremely early as the teachers were just about ready to sent in students for the test. Lana got out of the bus last.

For the test, she's prepared with a pencil, eraser, pen, couple of snacks etc. she also has money to go to the fishing park later after this test to relieve stress, and a "how to be a "citizen"" book, but she surely ain't prepared spiritually.

" _W_ _hat if they ask us random questions?, what if because i'm a nephilim they'll make the questions 5 billion times harder? It'll definitely be hard "for sure", then i'll fail at the test and in life and i'll just be this short old woman with a bunch of nothing!!!, and then i'll have a criminal record!!!!!, "for sure"and then-"_

 _"_ Are you ok miss _?,_ you seem to be anxious "  one of the students said as he caught her tapping her feet and sweating rapidly despite it being only 20 degrees in Alola{surprising}. he's only 2 inches taller than her and he had brown but ruffled hair with small black pupils and with a uniform jacket.

 

 

 

 

 

> _"Yea, i'm ok, " for sure" just thinking about the test, you know?"  _Lana said while composing herself
> 
> "Well you better, your race isn't exactly the most welcome beings of our society so if you fail i won't be surprised or upset, you angels OR nephilims should just give up and go back home so you won't face the impact of failure" he said as he walked off to leave Lana to think about the test AND his words
> 
> " _H_ _e's right, everybody hates angels and nephilims, that's for sure, how the hell am i gonna pass?!?!?!, people hate nephilims so how the hell  am i gonna have a fut-"_
> 
> "The test is about to begin!!" a voice shouted _  
> _

Lana immediately turned to the building. " _O_ _k Lana, keep your cool"_ she said to herself as she began to walk into the the building

she walked in without noticing that _someone with green eyes, platinum hair with two braids on each side of her face, a large white hat with a blue ribbon,_ was watching her for an abnormal amount of time before walking in the building too.

 


	3. Details on the next chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We kepy this a secret from her for her whole life, so that

Sorry I've been taking so long!, i wanted chapter 3 to be longer than the other 2 chapters, but chapter 3 i on it's way!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any grammar/ writing mistakes i make. I like to use constructive criticism to grow as an author! I assure you that i won't be leaving the story hanging!
> 
> Sorry i changed the story suddenly, i wanted the story to be more interesting and wanted to do a series similar to bnha[by horikoshi] but instead of society revolving around superpowers, it revolves around the supernatural
> 
> And for Lanas biogical father, i didn't want it to be Gabriel as he's way to powerful and it would make for a bland story where the protagonist could brute force everything, so i made it castiel, a pretty strong angel not to be messed with, but not too strong to avoid deux ex machina solutions


End file.
